PikaFlash's World: The Glass House 2
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Summary: Episode two includes game show gore, panel show pilots, English learning program memories, claustrophobics picnic and very long senate speeches. [On hold]
1. Chapter 1

Four girls in school uniform were having a picnic. May was brushing Misty's beautiful long hair while Giselle and Duplica were setting up the picnic blanket and food. Then, Giselle sits under a tree and reads a book while Duplica started eating the food. Suddenly, Giselle was being carried away by something purple. So were May and Misty as May was still brushing Misty's hair. The food and the picnic blanket were also being carried away with Duplica sitting on it. None of the girls had any idea that they were being carried away.

_(Ash's V/O: "Rattatas are known to carry weight almost a hundred times their size. An average-sized Japanese Schoolgirl would be enough to feed an entire pack of Rattatas for a whole month.") _

* * *

**The Glass House 2 **

_(Sequel to the Glass House, starring Taichi Kamiya, Ash Ketchum and Sakura Avalon) _

**Episode 01 Summary:** On this episode, Ash admits to us that he is intelligent to us and fortunately he is speaking through a fanfic, so his secret is relatively safe. Ash also deals with floods, fire, arrogant breeders and feminists in the same way he hates flutes.

**_Warning:_**_ This fanfic may contain cruelty to humans, cruelty to Pokémons, sugar, bits & bytes 1 to 8 and traces of nuts. _

The fanfic is filmed on location in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, with the main studio at the Goldenrod Radio and TV _(GRTV) _station.

_By PikaFlash _

Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, scenes, songs, ideas and famous speeches belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ash climbed down a ladder backstage and meets up with Max. Max sees a thread on Ash's jacket. Max pulls the thread as Ash walks through the studio doors. 

_"And now, the winner of two Pepsis, a 7-Up and a Yakult, Mash Ketchup!" _

Max pulls the thread as hard as he could, Ash was suddenly pulled backstage. Then Ash walked back out and sat on a chair and drinks a Tropical drink with a sparkler on it.

"Tasty." Ash looks at the audience. "An observation. If Vegeta wants to be taken seriously by the public, he should probably not wear that ugly pink shirt when Frieza tried to invade Earth. Who's with me!"

The audience cheered.

"A lot of fans write to me and ask if I am intelligent. And of course I would answer, _'Yes, I am'_. Or as James would say, _'Yes, he is'_. You see, I've just written a book. It took me three years and cost me my marriage. And the title of the book is called, _'Which Pikachu farted'_. I won't say that it will win the best book award, but I'm glad that it's nominated. If you want to vote, you could find a form in the 'Cerulean Times'. And the book will be released at all good Pokémon Centers. And maybe also that awful one at Cinnabar Island.

Ash suddenly spots Pikachu in the corner holding a tennis ball.

"Not now, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu walks off with the tennis ball.

"But we are not here to promote my new book. The Daidouji Corporation has set up all policies preventing me to do that. We are here to make fanfiction funny and funny fanfiction you will get, like this first one."

* * *

At a burnt out house, Ash was leading Insurance Agent Brock around. 

"And this is the main entrance area," said Ash, pointing at a burnt out corridor. "An antique chair in the corner, next to the mirror."

"I see." Brock writes into a clipboard.

"An entertainment unit there, some bookcases. My sofa and couch used to be there. A hat rack to hold my hats."

"And all was destroyed?" asked Brock.

"All destroyed. But it doesn't bother me as I'm glad no one was here when it happened."

Brock continued writing on his clipboard and said, "We would need to catalogue it all for a claim."

"Of course." Ash said, continuing with the claims. "There is the master bedroom. Queen size bed. The bedding. The carpet, built-in wardrobes. Even the clothes are gone. There used to be a table there. And a Japanese Box too."

Ash points at a spot.

"And this is where I started the fire..." Ash realised his mistake. "Oh crap."

Brock closes his clipboard

* * *

At Prof. Oak's ranch, Ash was looking around. 

"Hey Tracey, has anyone seen my Snorlax?" asked Ash.

"Shhhh..." Tracey was standing next to Snorlax under a large blanket. "He's sleeping."

"That's odd. He hasn't eaten yet, especially when it's in the middle of the Pomelo season."

Ash pulls the cloth away, only to reveal a pile of pillows to make a shape of Snorlax. "Oh no. He has made his escape! Where did my Snorlax go?"

"I think I know where he went!" yelled Tracey, pointing at a trail of destruction leading towards Prof. Oak's house. Ash hits Tracey in the head.

"How did you miss that trail of destruction, Tracey?"

Both Ash and Tracey quickly made their way to the house, only to hear a car starting up. And a voice yelled out, "HEY! That's my car!"

Snorlax was slowly driving off in Professor Oak's now 'compact' car, with Professor Oak running after it.

* * *

Brock was on stage dressed like a magician. 

"Cells randomly move around to be collected in a pile causing a freakish evolution. Digimon is Evil!

And there is no such thing as Hollywood."

Brock bows down.

**Act 2: Eric**

Ash was at the desk.

"That was Eric, Master of Disillusion. 4 points. "

Ash faces the camera. "Early this week..."

Suddenly, the phone rings. Ash answers the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Did you know that I am not wearing any underpants?" _

"Errr...no."

_Male voice: "Ohhh...arrrr...man...that's a relief..." _

"Next time, take digestive medicine instead of calling me from the toilet, Professor Oak."

Ash hangs up.

"Earlier this week, Pokémon Breeder Suzie Firestrum was presented with the _'Young Pokémon Breeder of the Year'_ award and a very pretty check. She was chosen from almost 200 other Breeders by the Pokémon Breeders Association for her outstanding contribution to Pokémon Trainers and Breeders and she joins us now."

Suzie was next to Ash.

"Congratulations, Suzie. _Young Pokémon Breeder of the year_, huh?"

"Well, I'm flattered by the award, Ash. A lot of people were nominated and I guess it was my lucky day."

"But you're obviously the most outstanding _Young Pokémon Breeder of the year_ in Kanto, aren't you?"

"I don't know about that," said Suzie. "There wasn't really much between us breeders. We were doing our best in our chosen fields."

"But the Pokémon Breeders Association didn't agree. They say you are the best."

Suzie was modest. "Well...I wouldn't go that far."

"So, what you are saying is that there has been a mix-up in the voting process and they awarded you a lot of money for nothing. You're saying that it has gone to the wrong person?"

Suzie shakes her head. "No, I guess they decided that my contribution was so...you know."

Ash was confused. "Wa?"

"It's really not up to me. It is up to the judges," replied Suzie.

"I know, but you can think for yourself, can't you? At least give me an assessment of your own ability," said Ash.

Suzie laughs for a bit.

"I guess my question amused you."

"I'm just an ordinary girl doing my job...I guess," said Suzie.

"You guess what?" asked Ash.

"I guess my contribution to Pokémon Trainers and Breeders was an outstanding one."

Suddenly, Ash changes his tone of voice. "Ohhhh, if you say so yourself."

Ash looks at the audience. "That was Suzie Firestrum, _'Young Pokémon Breeder of the Year'_ and one of the most arrogant young women I've ever met."

* * *

Brock woke up in a tent. He was having trouble getting up when May unzips the tent entrance. 

"Had a good sleep, Brock?" asked May.

Brock got up. "Not very well. I think we're on a bit of a slope."

"Not to worry," said May. "It's only for the weekend."

Outside, the tent was planted on the side of a building, with May standing up on the sidewalk looking into the tent.

* * *

At a funeral, Misty was on the stand. "One person who was very close to Brock is Ash." 

Misty got off the stand and Ash stood in front of the microphone.

"_'A gentleman who could not say no to a woman'_...is how I once described Brock Harrison to Professor Oak. He was a man who loves his Pokémon. And if you're ever in trouble, he'll be there, either with a primitive rock ax(e) or Onix. I know Brock would be embarrassed if he heard me tell you this...but he was under suspicion for a number of robberies in the area. He wasn't charged but he was questioned by Officer Jenny on several occasions. May..."

May looks up, thinking it's about Brock's words about her.

"...I'm sure he told you this many times, but the happiest time of his life, was when he is filled in a room full of Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys."

May's expression changed from proud to surprise.

"Brock and I had a drink one night. I loved Brock and I missed him dearly. Oh, he also said that I could have his couch."

Ash walks off the stand, and steals a wreath off Brock's coffin.

* * *

**Game show segment **

Ash was hosting a game show with Brock, Tracey and Misty as the contestants at the buzzers.

"Welcome back to Round Two," said Ash. "Who am I? I suffered a head injury in a car accident and lost my memory. I've been wondering the streets for the last few hours, disoriented and confused. I have no idea who I am. If you can identify me, please call the police immediately."

Ash walks back to his desk.

"She makes Tea Garner looks like Anzu Mazaki. No, she's not some superior plastic surgeon. She is Hoenn's leading feminist, who is the head of the Trainers Woman's Group. Her new book has been released, called _'Sapphire's Muse'_. It's about 120 pages of interesting facts. But don't let me spoil that for you, I'll let May do it. May Fallal, ladies and gentlemen."

May enters the room and Ash stood up and shakes hands with her. Then, they sit at the chairs.

"I'm a bit confused on whether to kiss you or not," said ash.

"Well, you could have kissed me."

"I suppose the moment is lost now, otherwise it would be awkward to kiss you in the middle of an interview."

"Yeah."

"But do you think it is a problem now, especially for an attractive one as yourself to...you know, knowing what to do these few days?" said Ash.

"I probably think the problem is with men."

"I know, but you caused it. I mean, people like you."

May was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, it's hard for a man to meet an attractive woman, such as yourself, and conscious, to your feminist qualities, which are your rights, as they should be and you wouldn't be denied that, and to me, say again, I knowing that err...am...if. So, if I could approach...err...for example, should I stand when you enter the room, or offer you my seat on the bus or open the door for you...that sort of stuff."

"Well, I hope that what I write in my book would mean more than just feeling awkward when feeling polite, but it's not about whether you stand up for me or kiss me, it's about why you want to do it that is important," explained May. "Like why didn't you kiss me when you had the chance earlier?"

"I thought it was more appropriate to do it."

"Is it because you find me attractive or you wanted to make me feel more comfortable?" asked May.

"It's a bit of a showbiz thing," said Ash. "Everyone kiss everyone here and there."

"Do you kiss Brock hello?" asked May.

Ash sees Brock standing next to a camera, who looked confused. "Yeah, I do give him about a couple of pecks here and there but nothing major."

"See. It's nothing wrong for you to find me attractive. That's how people relate to each other on the degrees of attractiveness. In fact, I find you attractive."

Ash blushed. "Why thank you."

"Besides, you have a kind of Inuyasha thing."

"Then, there is nothing wrong with me trying to get the Shikon Jewel...heheheheheh," said Ash, in an attempt to act like Inuyasha in voice.

"I mean the way you dress nicely," said May. "On a superficial level, I am very open to you..."

"Well, I'm also very attracted to you too, May. You got a very good looking, a nice body, and a pretty face." Ash points at May and said to the audience, "She has a pretty face, right?"

The audience applauded.

"You see, Ash. There is a difference between finding someone superficially attracted to someone and being attracted to someone."

"Well, I am superficially attracted to you. I have no idea what you do other than looking into your Biography, which I have right now and I will read it."

Ash looks at the Bio. "A University degree. Good for you."

"Well, you're patronising me," said May, blushing.

"Oh, don't be stupid. It's like this thing...when an image of you on a pedestal high up, I need to be on a crane to go up to your level. And to avoid a glass ceiling...not to look under your dress."

May looks at Ash. "Excuse me?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you would interrupt me," said Ash.

"Ash, when I said that you were good looking, you automatically interpret that as a sexual invitation, which is inappropriate for an interview."

"I did not interpret it that way." said Ash. "It was far from that in my mind. Well, you started it, with your hellos and other stuff."

"I mean I find you attractive. I find everyone attractive. I even find Brock attractive."

Brock was at the camera, smiling at this revelation. Ash mumbled to himself, "You could as well marry him, May."

May was able to hear every single world Ash mumbled. "See, that's what I meant. You can't help being offended because you find me attractive in a sexual way."

"No," denied Ash. "I mean, you're the one who want to sleep with him."

Brock started to be confused from the interview.

Ash continued. "I mean, I won't find Brock attractive, even if he was a woman. And where would that leave me?"

"That is an interesting point because men would assign a different type of beauty to men than to women," said May. "Did you watch the Pokémon episodes where you are dressed as a woman?"

"Well...yes."

"Do you find yourself attractive?"

Immediately, Ash shakes his head and said, "No. Because the difference is that I have something women don't."

"What about before that?"

Ash looks around, finding a way to cut the interview. "I think Brock is giving me the wind-up. We could be talking about this for hours."

Brock was at the corner, not doing anything.

"Everyone, thank May Fallal for promoting her new book, _'Sapphire's Muse'_."

Ash and May stood up from their chairs and May suddenly kisses Ash in the lips and Ash's body suddenly stiffens up.

* * *

A navy ship was scouting the ocean. In the bridge, Admiral Ash was with his crew scanning the whole area. 

"Sector 3, range and mark clear."

"Sector 4, range and mark clear."

"Continue the sweep, Lieutenant Max," said

"Admiral, I'm picking something off my radar," said Brock.

The crew quickly walked to Brock at the radar as Brock picks up a cup of coffee.

"It's a cup of coffee!"

A few seconds later, the crew carried Brock out onto the deck and threw him overboard into the sea.

* * *

On stage, Brock, Misty and May were in black outfits and sunglasses doing a dance and song with disco music. 

_"Disco...disco dance. Disco, disco time." _

Then, the trio points at Ash, who was with a poor Meowth at a sign reading _"Sponsor a Pokémon."_

"If every Anime Character in the Anime World donates a dollar to this Meowth, he would earn a weekly income of $20 Billion. That would be enough PokéChow from here to Neptune, transported by a solid gold space shuttle, fueled by burning banknotes."

Ash pauses, and then looks at Meowth.

"Seems a bit excessive, doesn't it?"

Meowth nods.

* * *

Max, Tracey, May and Brock were waiting for a bus when Ash walks to the bus stop in his usual outfit and cap. Ash waits for the bus next to Brock. Brock looks at Ash. 

"You got your cap frontward," whispered Brock.

Ash feels his cap. The cap was facing the front, so Ash quickly turns his cap backwards.

"Thanks, Brock."

* * *

Ash was back at the studio. 

"It's been four days since the City of Cerulean was devastated by heavy rain and flood. We now cross live to Cerulean City, where Misty Waters is cleaning up the Cerulean Gym."

* * *

Misty has finished moping up any excess water off the floor in front of the Gym. 

"Yeah, we've been really lucky, Ash. All we lost were some costumes and electrical equipment. Some others weren't so lucky. Some lost their homes and their livelihood. But there is an appeal coming up where you could donate..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Misty, but I'm afraid we have to cut you off there. Your shirt's wet and I don't think you're wearing a bra." Ash looks back at the camera. "Anyway, we love receiving letters from our fans, correcting their spelling and grammars, and then returning it to them. Sometimes, they are interesting. This week, we've got one from a very special person and our special guest delivery boy who will deliver the letter is _'FireBoy'_!" 

Max walks into the studio engulf in flames and hands Ash a burning letter. "Maybe next week we should give FireBoy a different job next time."

* * *

Ash walks into a music shop, where May was at the counter. 

"Can I help you?" asked May.

Ash looks at May. "Yes. Do you have any flutes?"

"Sure. Come with me."

May takes Ash to a cabinet and takes out a flute.

"This is a top of the range flute. An Armstrong."

May takes out another flute.

"And we do have the more popular Yamaha brand."

Ash takes the flutes and looks at them. "And are these it?"

"Yes."

Ash places the flutes on the floor and stamps on it, breaking the flutes to pieces. After a few stomps, Ash picks the two flutes up and gave them back to a surprised May.

"Pika, I really hate these things," said Ash.

* * *

A trumpet was being played by a block of Hay with a pair of legs. 

"Thank you, Brock. Now, as you know, popular shows require overseas sales as funding, but for us at the Glass House, we can't get such funding unless we can break into the market. Which is why I have come up with an idea to curry some favor from the British by stealing one of their ideas and characters. Enjoy."

* * *

**The A Factor **

Simon Cornball _(Played by Brock)_, Marron Rosbourne _(Played by Misty)_ and Parry Hotter _(Played by Max) _were at **the A Factor** auditions. Butch was singing. Before he could reach the second line of the song, Simon stopped Butch.

"You know what. Your singing voice is so horrible that it would wake a hibernating Ursaring and have a temper enough to kill you in your own home. Next!"

Rozzy Rosbourne (Played by Ash) entered the auditions room.

"The s-song I'm (beep)ing singing today is the (beep)ing c-classic _'Born Free'_, to get my (beep)ing w-wife back."

**Three Horrifying minutes later **

Simon, Marron and Parry were at the table.

"Parry, what's your comment?" asked Simon.

Parry liked the song. "An excellent work."

"Well, your opinion doesn't count because you're a wizard," said Simon. "Marron?"

"Oh, Rozzy..."

Marron got up and kissed Rozzy...

"Marron. You can (beep)ing swear at me all you (beep)ing want..."

Marron and Rozzy left the auditions room, leaving behind Simon and Parry at the table.

"Bullocks," cursed Simon.

* * *

Professor Oak was walking down a street in his lab coat with a pair of headphones on his head. Then, he waits at the traffic light. As the cars stop to let Oak cross the street, Professor Oak removes his lab coat and tosses the white coat on the front windscreen of the car. Then, Oak drops his pants onto the road and started dancing.

* * *

Back at the studio, May holding a Shakespearean Skull, Brock wearing a Knight's helmet and Misty eating a watermelon, were watching Professor Oak doing his dance while Ash was using another headgear to instruct Professor Oak what to do. 

"And keep on dancing like that until I tell you to stop."

Ash takes off the headphones and looks at the camera. "That was Professor Oak. He wanted to be on the show, so I decided to make him do a dance in the middle of the street. And like an under-stocked salesman, we are out of oregano...I mean Time. Thanks to our guest, X and Y. Oh, looks like someone forgot to update the autocue. We would also like to thank our special guest mail delivery boy _'FireBoy'_."

Max appeared with the fires extinguished. "And I also thank you for putting out your fires to be on the final segment."

"Oh please!" Max angrily walks off.

Ash looks back at the camera. "And the answer to the previous season unanswered question..."

* * *

**Q: Is Officer Jenny a real Policewoman? **

"And of course, the answer is **'No.'**"

* * *

Ash was eating an orange. 

And as it is getting late, there's no time for pleasantries. May, Misty and Brock, you are all lazy, stinking and untalented. Goodbye, everyone.

* * *

Ash was in a cage on a tree, waiting for something to happen. Then, Ash looks down to see Pikachu holding a tennis ball. 

"Not now, Pikachu," said Ash.

Pikachu walks off with the tennis ball.

**End of Episode 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Due to this announcement, the Glass House 2 will start 80 ASCII characters late.

* * *

**The Glass House 2 **

_(Sequel to the Glass House, starring Taichi Kamiya, Ash Ketchum and Sakura Avalon) _

Episode 02 Summary: Episode 2 is a very special episode. It represents something that has made a departure from the Glass House. During a conversation with May, Ash has a flashback when he shared a house with the cast of an English Learning Program. Ash also takes us to a claustrophobics picnic and presents a new panel show which is guarantee that it will be the same as all the other panel shows, only more fictional.

The fanfic that is part of Tai Enterprises, a group which manages Anime Characters that appears as a main character in any of PikaFlash's Fanfic...

By PikaFlash

Disclaimers: As usual, all characters, scenes, songs, ideas and famous speeches belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Ash walks into a hotel, where Max was at the counter. Ash signs the guest book and Max picks a key and gives the key to Ash. 

_"And now, the Pokémon Trainer who could make women weak in their knees...with the use of a small hammer. Auush Kuuutchum!" _

Ash walks through the door, entering the studio. Ash closes the door and locking it behind him with the key. Then he walks to the front of the audience.

Meanwhile, Max removes a picture frame and can see through a peephole, where Max can see Ash in front of the audience. Ash grabs a beer jug and drinks straight from the jug.

"One of the things that annoy me when it involves late night variety shows would be having a Game Show segment near the end of the show, which is boring and too _cliché_. So I decided that we could have our Game Show segment at the start of the show."

**Game Show Segment **

The wall in the background revolves around, revealing a wheel called 'Ash's Lucky Wheel' and four contestants. The contestants are Tracey, May, Misty and Brock.

Ash walks to the wheel. _"Thank you, Ash,"_ Ash said in a voice-over. _"And let's see which of these four contestants will be spinning the Lucky Wheel." _

A drum roll was played...then a stuffed Pikachu appeared above May.

Voice: Sorry.

"And the Stuffed Pikachu has picked May!"

May was surprised. "Oh wow!"

"And the rest of you can leave," said Ash.

A Growlithe started to chase out Tracey, Misty and Brock.

May was brought to the wheel with Ash.

"So, May, what do you do get bacon?" asked Ash.

May thinks of an answer. "Err...I just don't eat for a week."

"I see. And which number do you pick, May?" Ash asked.

"Err..."

"It doesn't really matter what you choose, May," Ash said.

"7."

"Heh, 7." Ash moves the wheel number to 7. "You may spin the wheel, May," Ash said. "And good luck, with fingers crossed."

May spins the wheel. As the wheel spins, Ash points at the wheel…

"And if the number stops at..."

Ash got too close to the wheel and ended up getting hit on the groin and as May tried to go to his aid, her right ear gets ripped off. May was covering her ear as blood splatters out. The wheel stops on the number 21.

"Oww...very lucky May. Can anyone tell us what May has won?"

_Voice-Over: "Congratulations May, you have won a part expenses paid trip to the Caribbean, where you can go paragliding or sailing. And when the sun sets, you can dance to Caribbean music while..." _

* * *

_Voice-over: "...people like Ashton Ketchum, Law Clerk, would be working in offices like these." _

Ash was walking past an office.

"Ash!" Brock called out.

Ash walks into the office and Brock hands Ash a booklet. "Have a look at this."

Ash unbuckles his belt and pulls down his jeans, then his boxers and sits on the chair in front of Brock. Then, Ash reads the booklet until he remembers where he is.

"Sorry. I was actually on my way to the toilet."

Ash pulls up his pants.

* * *

**Team Rocket Rally **

A lot of Team Rocket members were waiting in a large auditorium, waiting for an announcement.

TR member Ash: Members of Team Rocket. I have bad news. Our leader Giovanni is ill and cannot address you. So in his place...Jimmy and his Growlithe!

At that moment, James and his Growlithe walked on stage and Growlithe started dancing on two legs as James played a Circus theme from a noisemaker.

* * *

Two days later, the whole of Kanto has been bombed by the Digimons.

* * *

Max was on his knees. He moves a step forward, then, Max sticks out his tongue. Ash clapped. 

"That was Max impersonating a Lickitung," Explained Ash. "Max is not an act. He's one of the floor crew who is under a lot of pressure lately. I wish him well for himself and his family."

Ash was standing next to Misty, who's advertising a skin care product called **Cream-O**.

"Worried about dry skin? Concerned about lines and wrinkles? Then visit a burns unit to get some perspective."

Ash faces another camera, totally ignoring Misty.

"How many claustrophobics can you fit into a telephone booth? None, because one is kicking and screaming while we're trying to push him in. But that didn't stop them from attending the annual Claustrophobics Picnic."

* * *

On a large field, four Claustrophobics were sitting very far from each other. 

"And four of them were packing Cerulean Park. The organisers said that it was a great success."

One of the Claustrophobics, named Max, stood up.

"This is great!" yelled Max. "It is good for people like me to meet those who can understand the same way as I do!"

* * *

In a trench, one of the soldiers opened an envelope and reads a letter. In the background, Tracey and Max were keeping an eye out for enemy soldiers. 

_May's Voice: "Dear Brock, _

_It's Sunday evening and the children is in bed, so I finally have time to put pen to paper. _

_We are hoping that you will be back for Christmas. The newspapers has predict..." _

Knocking was heard.

_May's Voice: "One moment please." _

The reader was surprised with what was written on the letter as he hears May opening the front door.

_Tracey's Voice: Hello, gorgeous. _

_May's Voice: Just a moment, I'm writing to Brock. _

_Tracey's Voice: He doesn't suspect about us, does he? _

_May's Voice: How could he? Let me finish this letter. "Sorry, that was your sister bringing me some of stew." _

_Tracey's Voice: I'm going to the bedroom. _

_May's voice: "I can't help but miss you, looking at your photo and crying myself to sleep." _

_Tracey's voice: Mmmmm, I love this smell. _

_May's voice: "And I'm helping out at the Pokémon Mart..." _

_Tracey's Voice: I'll help you out of that dress. _

The reader continues reading, as he looks closely at the letter.

_"Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh...ahhhhhh! Ohhhh...ohhhh...ohhhh..." _

The reader quickly looks at the next page.

_"Ahhhhhhhhh!" _

_May's Voice: "From your Love, May." _

The reader was shocked at transcript of what is going on with the writer and her lover. Then, the reader looks up from the letter at Brock, whose eyes were bandaged up from a recent battle.

"You sure you want me to read this, Brock?" Ash asked as he points at the letter.

Brock nods.

* * *

May was crying as she sat next to Ash on a couch. 

"It was so sad...I was helpless," said a teary May.

"Well, I have a similar experience once," said Ash. "You see, before I worked on the Pokémon series, I was sharing a house with a bunch of characters who work on those English Language Learning Programs and..."

**Ash's Flashback **

Ash runs from May, passing by Brock, enters a room, sits on a chair, picks up a book and reads it upside down.

Brock enters the room from the same door Ash used.

"Hello," said Brock.

"Hello," replied Ash.

"What are you doing?" asked Brock.

"Reading," said Ash.

"Reading?"

Ash gave a look at Brock. "Yes."

"What are you reading?" Brock asked.

"A book," said Ash.

"You are reading a book?"

Ash was starting to get irritated. "Yes."

"I'll read a book too." Brock sits on another chair and reads a book. At that moment, Misty enters the room with a cake.

"Hello. What are you doing?" asked Misty.

"Ash and I are reading books," said Brock.

Misty puts the cake on the table.

"I have baked a cake. It is a chocolate cake," said Misty.

"Oh crap," Ash silently mumbled to himself.

Misty continued. "It is for Max's Birthday."

Max enters the room.

"Hello," Max greeted.

"May the Pikachu have mercy on us all," Ash silently mumbled.

"What are you doing?" asked Max.

"Ash and Brock are reading books. I have baked a cake," answered Misty.

"It is a chocolate cake," said Brock.

"I have been stealing," said Max. "I have stolen one fried chicken."

"That's it!" Ash angrily stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Misty.

"Look...why are you talking like that?" asked Ash. "It's freaking driving me crazy!"

"It is so that you can understand us more clearly," said Brock.

"Wa?"

"Yes, you are not from this country because you have a foreign surname," said Max.

"Look, my dad is American and my mom's Japanese. I was born here," explained Ash.

"You speak English well," said Misty, then mumbles. "For a twerp."

Ash made a glare at Misty. "What did you say?"

"I said nothing," said Misty.

Ash looks at Max. "She just called me a twerp!"

"If you don't like it here, then go back home to your mommy, Ashy-Boy," said Max.

"I don't have to put up with this. I'm off!" Ash walked towards the door.

"Prepare for trouble and make it double if you step into the fire after leaving a frying pan, Jimmy-Jimmy!" said Brock.

Ash angrily leaves the room. Misty, Brock and Max looked at the camera.

"And that's all for today's lesson," said Misty.

The three waved at the cameras.

"Bye-bye!"

* * *

Brock is at a press conference. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't want to go into to much detail, but what I can tell you is that the body of a 53 year old man from Pallet Town has been found in his bedroom, and at this moment, we are treating it as a homicide. Now, I'm going to take a couple of brief questions. The journalist in the red cap. What's your question?"

_Ash: Yes, Ash Ketchum from the Pokémon Post. Can you confirm that the dead man is a prominent professor in Pokémon Research?_

"Well, I cannot confirm or deny that fact."

_Misty: Superintendent! Misty Waters from Cerulean Classifieds. Can you confirm that the dead man was found in an antique red treasure chest with brass handles?_

"Yes, I can confirm that the dead man was found in the chest."

_May: Superintendent! May Fallal, Poképolitian's Feng Shui Column. Was there a good flow of energy through the house?_

Brock was confused. "Well, I cannot say that the layout of the room contributed to his death."

_Misty: Another question! Was the antique chest's condition excellent, good or fair?_

"I can say that the antique chest is in an excellent condition. Whoever had it certainly took good care of it."

_Ash: Superintendent! Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Post again. How much do you think the antique chest is worth?_

"I'd say that its present day value is around 150, 000 Yen."

_"150, 000 Yen?"_

_"You got to be joking!"_

_"You could get a new one with that!"_

"Well, you go get a new one, then!" Brock yelled back.

_Satoshi: One more question, Superintendent! Satoshi Tajiri from GameFreaks. How do you draw a Pikachu?_

* * *

A red-haired woman was next to Ash. 

"And the sea is quite cold and treacherous?"

The red-hair woman nods.

"So, how does the calm and kind Misty we see in interviews become the fierce and determined swimmer when she challenges the sea?" asked Ash.

"I think it's a question of balance between Misty the Mother and Misty the Athlete," was the reply.

"I see. Has Misty the wife and mother ever tried to swim the big ocean?"

The red haired woman shakes her head and said, "I think that would be a disaster."

"So, that means that when Misty puts her mind onto something, she will achieve it, right?" said Ash.

"That is a very nice thing to say."

Ash points at the red-haired woman. "Sakura Kinomoto, everyone, a very good friend of Misty Yawa."

* * *

Brock was playing the piano with a Bach piece...only to end it by playing the very wrong notes at the end. Brock looks down in shame.

* * *

"Thank you, Brock."

* * *

A lot of Pokémons were in cages. 

_"Around 140 Pokémons belonged to Butch and Cassidy's Pokémon Salon. Unfortunately, the owners were arrested and they can't take care of the Pokémons. The **Against Pokémon Cruelty Society** (APCS) does not have enough resources to take care of these Pokémons and they may have to put them down." _

* * *

Ash was back at his desk. "When we at the Glass House heard of the APCS's plight, we decided to take up the offer by putting down the Pokémons ourselves. One less problem for the APCS and about 140 dead Pokémons for The Glass House. A bargain in any language." 

A doorbell rings.

"Ah, you know what that means, boys and girls. Its time for our Mystery Cartoon Visitor." Ash said as he stood up and walked to the door.

_Musical Jingle: "Who's that character at the door? It's a Cartoon visitor." _

_"He or she is a mystery, open the door and find out who it is." _

Ash waits the door. As soon as the jingle finishes, Ash opens the door. Sam, Alex and Clover from Totally Spies were at the door with a guitar.

"It's the girls from **Totally Spies**!" The audience cheered and Ash closes the door.

_Musical Jingle: "Who's that character at the door? It's a Cartoon visitor..." _

* * *

Senator Ash was at the stand. "I would like to thank for the Senator's question. That is obviously something we should be addressing at the appropriate time, not an inappropriate one but an appropriate one..." 

"Ash stinks!" called out an opposing senator.

"But the Senator can...err...the Senator will know that at an appropriate time, we will do something that is good and sensible, not bad and insensible. I think the public had enough of the bad, insensible things done by DBZ Party when they were in office for the last twelve years when they had President Goku in office. When they were in office, they had twelve years that could have done something that wasn't idiotic and stupid, but they chose to do something idiotic and stupid anyway, at the wrong time."

"Ash sucks!"

"No, Ash rocks!"

Ash continues his speech. "The Senator from West City is calling me names again. I am not going to say what those names are because I am not going to say what those good things are because we will say it at an appropriate time. It is a matter of what is allowed by the Party and it is for them to decide. I will not betray the President's trust as I'm sure what the Senator from North City did twelve years ago."

"Ash is a p..."

"Do not call the senator names!"

"I am not about to stab the President from behind by doing that. Not even using an ax(e) to chop his head off and eat him. I do not think anyone will ask me to do that. I am not going to stand here, dressed like a Viking and ride around this senate room on a bicycle, unlike what the Senator from South City did twelve years ago."

"I did not do that!" a voice cried out

"Oh, yes you did!"

Ash continued. "I am sick and fed up with what is done by bad management and the sort of stupid, insane and ill-timed things decided under what Goku's government that brought unemployment to it's highest rate since..."

Senator Misty hands Ash a piece of paper. Ash reads the paper.

"...what has recorded the highest rainfall since the depression! "

"Good going, Ash!"

"Boooo!"

"We can promise that the Anime World one thing that Goku couldn't provide in his twelve years in office and that is twelve years of GoCool!"

The senators on Ash's side laughed.

"And it is that mess we are trying to fix and clean up. The Goku's Black Hole! The Goku's Pulsar! And Goku's own personal Red Dwarf! But we can promise to you that the people of the Anime World our unstupid and good decisions are to be made reasonable and at the same time, we can help the people."

Ash takes a breath after that long speech. "And the answer to the second part of the Senator's question...no."

Ash walks back to his seat.

* * *

Ash was back at his desk, as Brock rides by on a Swivel chair. 

"A couple of weeks ago, I was presented with a Togepi. I would have preferred a Gold Watch, but the Ookaidos prefer to trade in Pokémon. But it was the proudest moment of my life and I would like you to meet my Togepi. Unfortunately, my ex-wife Misty has exclusive custody of Togepi, and refused my reasonable request for Togepi to come on to the show. Do we have a photo, Tracey? No. But what you do want to know is that Togepi has my eyes...and her 'Mother' has got everything else."

* * *

Officer Ash was with Brock, who was at the driver's seat of a van. Ash looks at Brock's driver's licence. "I notice your driver's license requires you to wear glasses, but I can see that you're not wearing any glasses." 

"I've got contacts," said Brock.

"I don't care who you know. You're caught. Move the van," said Ash.

* * *

Then, at a desk, Brock and May were looking and laughing with the audience as Brock was shuffling his papers in front of him as Brock and May look at each other.

* * *

Ash was back at his desk. "Hi. As you know, last year, one of the most beautiful...oh, sorry. I should introduce young Max, who is working on the show with us in the camera department." 

The camera faces Max, who was wearing a cast on his left leg, an arm sling on his right arm and a neck brace with a few burns.

"How are they treating you, Max?" asked Ash.

"Very well. Thanks, Ash."

"Good. Are you learning a lot?"

Max nods. "Yeah. A lot."

Ash sees the bandages. "You looked like you've been to war," said Ash.

"Just a little bit."

"What happened?" asked Ash.

"The others played a bit of a prank on me," explained Max. "Threw some petrol on me and set me on fire for a while."

"Do you feel like you are a part of the team now?" asked Ash.

Max happily nods. "Oh, yeah."

"That's the main thing, right?"

"Yeah. Even though I've got 3rd degree burns to 40 of my body and I might need some skin grafting and stuff. But it's still good."

"So, it's good to know that and take it back to school with you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and they said that they're going to take me out for a _'drive'_," said Max.

Ash had an idea what they meant and takes off his cap and puts it on his chest in a mock salute.

"Well...farewell Max. Anyway, ever since the first series of any Fanfic I have been on, I wanted to host my own TV program. With a lot of Animes based on Video Games, and vice versa, so I decided to steal that idea by turning a video game idea into a panel show. I call it **"Final Fantasies Twelve"**. We just did a pilot last week..."

* * *

**Final Fantasies Twelve**

Ash and a lot of other Pokémon Characters were dressed as Final Fantasy Characters from 1-12 were in the room, with Ash dressed as Tidus.

"Welcome back. Final Fantasy Character number 7, Man trouble in Spira. She's an 18-year-old woman who loves a man who doesn't exist. What can she do?"

Brock was with a gatling gun on his left arm.

"Steal his Blitzball," said Brock.

The other characters laughed.

"Great. We'll be right back after the break," said Ash.

* * *

Ash was back at his chair. 

"Tell me that wouldn't work," said Ash.

_The Glass Drama_

**Defending Lawyer Cody**

_Written, Produced and Directed by Iori "C." Hida._

**Cast: **

Ash as District Attorney Cody Hida  
Misty as Assistant Yolei  
Max as DA Ash  
Brock as Judge Izzy  
May as Officer Jenny

* * *

Cody and Ash were outside the court drinking coffee. 

"We might be willing to plea for not guilty if you are willing to drop the charges," said Ash.

Cody stopped drinking his coffee. "I'm not cutting a deal here, Ash!"

"Well, you're the District Attorney."

Yolei quickly ran out of the court, searching for Cody.

"Cody! We have a problem. Izzy's on the booze again and it's not looking pretty," said Yolei.

Cody picks up his coffee and was about to go to Izzy's office when Ash said, "But Cody, You left your coffee..."

Cody looks back with the coffee in his hand. "I don't have time for this, Ash! A man's dignity is at stake!"

* * *

Judge Izzy was drunk in his office. Cody checks on Izzy and looks at the bottle. "Oh no. Booze. It really hit him hard. The law is an S. An S I tell you." 

Cody throws the bottle at the wall and Yolei screamed.

"Oh no, Cody! Judge Izzy has a case in two minutes," Yolei cried out as she points at a file.

Cody looks at the files. "The most complex case in corporate court history," said Cody.

"That's case is worth almost 10 Billion dollars," Ash said while Cody was behind Ash and Officer Jenny, but realise that he's in the wrong part of the room, ruining the continuity.

"I got an idea, urgently!" Cody said. "Quick, get him out of his clothes."

Yolei was about to undress Izzy when Cody said, "Yolei, go and get a gook on corporate law." Yolei stopped what she was doing and did what Cody ordered.

"Ash! I need you to get files on the cases _'Kaiba Vs. Nyase'_, _'Pegasus Vs. Kirufuda'_ and _'Godzilla Vs. Megatron'_."

Ash runs out of the office.

* * *

In the hallway, Cody, Yolei and Ash were walking around in circles. 

"Ash, what did you find?"

Ash looks at the book. "Yes, the law says that _'if a corporation kills people with pollution, they will go to jale for life.'_"

Yolei shows a book to Cody. "Don't you see? If all the directors sign the order, the judge can hit the metal pole."

"You're a genius, Yolei. I could kiss you, but that would be sexual harassment," Cody said. "Oh, what the hell."

Cody went ahead and kissed Yolei, only to get a slap and Cody spins around and hits the wall.

"Damn!" Ash cursed. "All those laws were overturned last week."

"Unless," Cody said. "Wait a minute. I've got an idea so simple that it scares even me. We'll settle it in court."

* * *

Cody and Yolei were in court. 

"An adjournment, my honor," Cody said.

Judge Ash is the judge of the case. "Granted."

Judge Ash hits the gravel.

* * *

"That went pretty well," Cody said as he walked out of the courtroom with a present, Yolei, Ash and Officer Jenny. 

Izzy was in his underwear as he walked out of his office.

"I don't know what kind of prank you did, Cody, but you sure did good back there," Izzy said. "And thanks to you, I've decided that I will not touch the booze. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Cody looks around, and said, "Well, Judge Izzy, there is this one thing..."

* * *

Outside, Judge Izzy gives the keys of a car to Cody, where the both of them were next to Cody's new car. Ash, Yolei, Officer Jenny and a prisoner named Tracey were watching. 

"At last, I can finally go to work in luxury." Cody puts his stuff in the car, and then yelled, "STAT!"

* * *

A Pokémon was being beaten up by a human. 

_"Going to these places are hard to find. But if you have the connections, you'll find it easily."_

* * *

"And if you pay the right amount, you'll get the feeling of release at the end of the experience..." 

"And all this will go to charity to help sick Pokémons," said Ash.

Brock nods. "That is correct. Unleash your sick desires and rage against Pokémons for the Pokémons."

Ash points at Brock. "Brock Blockhead, idiotic philanthropist. And like an untalented drummer, we're out of time. May, Misty, Tracey, thank you for coming onto the show."

May, Misty and a mannequin of Tracey were on the couch next to Brock.

"Well, it was fun to work with you, Ash." Misty and May said in unison as though they were fused together.

"Err...sure," said Ash. "And to take us out tonight is Max, who is desperate for a date."

Max enters the studio in a suit with flowers and chocolates.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash.

"Goldenrod City."

"Great. Let's go."

Brock, Ash, May, Misty and the Tracey mannequin walked out of the studio for a group date with Max.

* * *

Ash was with Big Brock and some Big Brock products. 

"It's not 90.25! It's not 11.50! It's not 85.90. It's not 15.50! And it is not 19.95!" screamed Brock.

"So, how many kilobytes does this fanfic have?" asked Ash.

"Around 65.5 KB," said Brock.

Ash looks back at the camera.

"That was Big Brock bringing you your curious kilobytes check."


End file.
